


Tensed up Christmas

by Ookamicky



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Morning Wood, but no smut sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookamicky/pseuds/Ookamicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daiki and Seijuurou have an embarrassing start in the Christmas day which lead to a tense mood at the GOM-Christmas-Party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tensed up Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mintstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintstar/gifts).



Waking up with a hard-on was something he was used to by now. It was normal, nothing to be ashamed of. On ordinary days at least. But things were differently when one of your best friends was laying next to you, with his arms wrapped around your body, pressed against it.  
This situation was so awkward, Daiki didn't know what to do. If he wiggled himself out of the smaller's hold to leave the room and have a nice cold shower, he might wake him up and have him see his problem. If he just stayed and tried to calm himself down, the possibility was high that his friend noticed. On top of that the other looked so cute and somehow sexy with his red hair all tousled, the calming down idea wasn't going to work.  
It had been a bad idea to invite Seijuurou over. They weren't as close anymore as they were in middle school and even there they hadn't been particularly close. And still the other had agreed. Not only to coming over but also to staying the night, even though he most likely had the chance to call a driver over to get him, so he wouldn't have to walk home in the cold, dark winter night.  
While Daiki was still thinking about what to do, the boy in his arms woke up and of course noticed the something poking his leg.  
“Good morning, Daiki,” he said with a small smile, before adding, “Maybe a shower would be a good idea to help with your predicament.” His eyes were clouded with sleep and his voice slightly drowsy. Daiki's face burned at that comment and he nearly jumped out of the bed when he saw that smile and heard the tone of that voice. It took him a few moments to get what the other had just said, but when he realized what it was, he mumbled a short “Morning.” and left the room.  
What an embarrassing start of the day. 

After a cold shower, Daiki went back to his room, to find the smaller guy dressed and wearing a Christmas hat. It took him a moment to process that what he was seeing was no dream. Seijuurou looked at him a little confused when he didn't come in. His mind wasn't working properly, the boy looked so damn cute, Daiki was sure he was blushing, even though he hoped he wasn't. Then again, nothing could be more embarrassing than waking up with a hard-on next to a friend. A platonic friend one might add.  
“Come in, Daiki. It is normal for guys to wake up with an erection. Nothing to be ashamed of.”  
Now, he definitely was blushing, he was sure. The way the other talked about it like it was nothing... He didn't know how to react. 

“Now get dressed properly, we need to leave. Ryouta is holding a Christmas party, remember? You promised to come,” Seijuurou said which earned a nod from the taller. A party. With the other. No longer alone with Akashi Seijuurou. Perfect. Or so he thought.  
They walked over to the blond's house together, in silence, Daiki wearing the Christmas hat Seijuurou had been wearing earlier. What an awkward situation. 

 

The moment they arrived felt like a weight was lifted off of them. Ryouta opening the door helped greatly. The blond's bright mood immediately made the awkwardness fade away and really, Daiki was thankful for that. They hurried inside, the rest of the generation of miracles already there. Tetsuya brought Taiga with him, which actually got Daiki angry upon arriving. The fact that Kazunari, Yukio, Tatsuya and even Satsuki were there, didn't really bother him. But that stupid redhead was someone Daiki didn't really want to see. Not now.  
The day was fun for most of the time, they joked around and as long as Taiga didn't get in contact with him, even Daiki had a good time.  
Most of the time he watched Seijuurou though. Secretly. Or that's what he thought. Occasionally the smaller would look back at him with those piercing eyes, he didn't know how to react. Looking away? A little suspicious. So after the third time, he decided to just try and endure those beautiful eyes staring right into his soul.  
He got more and more irritated and after they ate lunch, Daiki was barely bearable. He constantly looked for something to argue about, to fight and to annoy the others. He didn't even notice his change of mood until he was in the kitchen on his own, looking for some chips. Most likely Atsushi would take them from him either way but that would only give him another reason to fight. It had went as far as that the mood was freezing. Daiki had completely ruined the atmosphere. 

“Aomine-kun.” He turned around when he heard Tetsuya's voice.  
“What?”  
“Please stop fighting with everyone. Kise-kun is really sad because everyone is in a bad mood,” the smaller explained. “You should just talk to Akashi-kun abut how you feel.” With those words his former shadow left the kitchen again, leaving Daiki completely dumbfounded. Was he that obvious? No that couldn't be. Tetsuya needed to have made a joke that was the only explanation.  
Daiki was about to yell at something, Ryouta for example, when he couldn't find the chips, but the moment he opened his mouth, he felt something touch his arm. He turned around, looking directly into Seijuurou's eyes. That was unexpected.  
Daiki's cheeks flushed slightly, the thoughts in his head still around Tetsuya's words. 

“Daiki, you are behaving horribly. Is it because of what happened in the morning?” Seijuurou asked, again his look was piercing into his soul.  
The blue haired male didn't know what to answer. It wasn't like he could tell him the truth. Most likely his red cheeks told the whole story though.  
The redhead sighed and leaned against the door, looking at the taller.  
“Come here,” he ordered, his voice more or less soft. Without thinking, Daiki obeyed. When the smaller waved at him to lean down, he obeyed again. Maybe it was because he was nervous and embarrassed, he wasn't even sure, but nevertheless he did what he was told. 

“You know, you are really cute all red like that,” Seijuurou whispered before he pressed a soft, gentle but firm kiss to the taller's lips. Daiki was so surprised, he didn't know how to react, so he just did nothing. And as sudden as this kiss started it was over again. The smaller of the two motioned above them.  
A mistletoe.  
Daiki was still as dumbfounded but that lasted for only another few seconds before he grinned slightly and pressed another kiss to Seijuurou's lip. Those soft lips on his felt foreign, somewhat weird but in the best way possible. It was as if those lips were meant for his alone.  
When they broke the kiss, the smile on his lips was big.  
“Does that... does that mean you like me?” he asked, his eyes showing how excited he was. It was almost pathetic how he behaved, similar to a child. It earned him a low laugh and another kiss. A real one. One that made him feel the passion and love and that got him to forget everything around him.  
At least until Seijuurou pulled back and he could hear Ryouta clap.  
“Yes you idiot. I love you.” Those words coming from the boy in front of him made him ignore the blond who excitedly ran up them. He had totally forgotten that the kitchen door could be seen from the living room and somehow that was embarrassing. Then again, he didn't care. He had Seijuurou now. His Seijuurou. Now officially his. 

“Merry Christmas, everyone.”


End file.
